Hope's Crossing
by Reader575
Summary: Does grief have a shelf life? This is the question consuming Olivia Pope this holiday season. After losing someone near and dear to her heart on Christmas Day five years ago, Olivia put her heart on protective mode. Will a favor in the form of a trip to Hope's Crossing Vermont bring unexpected healing and a chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope Crossing **

**Part 1**

Sandra aka Sly run-walks through the busy halls of Camden, Pierce and Beene making a hasty beeline to her boss's office. She knocks, enters stealthily and plops down in the chair facing her completely absorbed boss who has yet to look up. She leans grinning eager to share the latest office rumor.

"Guess who is one of two candidates in the running for partner?

Olivia looks up long enough to feign disinterest. "Sly I'm in the middle of reviewing the Lungren brief. I don't have time for 20 questions."

"Why are you reviewing the brief I made your changes and I never make mistakes."

"I seem to recall a time."

"Stop, don't say another word. I was in active labor when you browbeat me into finishing the Churchill brief after my water broke. Geez Olivia it was the one and only time I missed a comma. You should be on your knees every day thanking the deities above I put up with your impossible anal retentive ways. If we're going to go down memory lane I seem to recall before I agreed to put up with your intractable temperament you had gone through not one, not two, but 11 paralegals. Eleven Olivia. The partners were going hold an intervention if I didn't work out and HR was ready to tell you to go find your own damn assistant. "

Olivia's head pops up. Sly is right. Her perfectionist ways alienated her from the other associates and earned her a less than flattering reputation with HR. Her saving grace was her brilliance and the fact she had an unmatched winning track record. She was an unbeatable force of nature in the courtroom, someone who made precedent high profile, media darling attorneys cringe at the mention of her name.

Sly like Olivia never shies away from a challenge and Olivia is a challenge. Unlike her faint at heart predecessors, Sly immediately saw Olivia for who she is, a driven person who knows she has to be twice as good as everyone else around her to get ahead. She wields her skill and her intellect unapologetically and does not suffer mediocrity or fools who give less than 1000%. Olivia needed a likeminded right hand and if she had to go through 50 to find the one she had no problem doing it. Sly's story is similar in the standards she set for herself so she had no problem with Olivia's exacting requirements or high expectations. No matter what Olivia threw at her, Sly met every assignment head on with humor and flare. She is Olivia's indispensable right hand and more importantly she has come to be one of Olivia's ride or die friends.

"Girl if you don't put that brief down I'm going to rearrange your post-it's in random size order, switch you to decaf and tell Jake in acquisitions you think he's a modern day Adonis."

The pencil in Olivia's hand snaps in two. "Don't even joke about that." Olivia has been avoiding Jake Ballard for over a year. Dubbed the office Lothario, Jake had managed to date or bed half the female associates and every temp in acquisitions in less than a year. He is the typical charming manwhore who makes every woman think he'll reform his ways for her because "she gets him" and wants to change for her. Of course by the next morning the story is different, she's too good for him and he refuses to cheat on someone as nice and as caring as her so it's best they part company having shared a special night. He's such a douche.

" You wouldn't dare."

"Jake is only an elevator ride away."

"Jake, Who's talking about Jake. I'm talking about my post-its and coffee." They both laugh.

"Lawd he's determined to get with you by any means necessary. You'd think you were the last piece of chocolate cake he'll ever have because the Pope just declared lent a year round sacrifice."

"Since he's a manwhore, I think that makes him a hedonist not a catholic. "

"Please, does eating vegetables not make you a carnivore? Remember when he was trying to get on Durban's team for the airport deal? He walked around with ash on his forehead and attended early morning mass with Durban for two months. The fool thought he had his spot in the bag until Durban found out about his after hours bedroom proselytizing."

"Okay, enough about Ballard, why are you interrupting me?"

"I have it on good authority that at 2:15 this very afternoon you be summoned to Cyrus Beene's office. My source was unable to find out the reason for the summons but my sources says you are on the short list for partner."

"2:15? It's 2:10 now!"

"No time to brush here's a mint." Sly hands her a tic tac.

"Is my breath offensive?"

"No, but having minty fresh breath is always a plus."

Olivia quickly chews the mint, checks herself in the full length mirror inside her armoire and reapplies her lipstick. A minute later her phone rings. Sly answers.

"Olivia Pope's office." Hey Carol, sure I'll let her know. Five minutes? Okay good."

Five minutes later. "Mr. Beene, Olivia is here," Carol says peeking in through his office door.

"Thank you, send her in Carol". Carol motions for Olivia to enter.

"Olivia come in, take seat. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, brandy?

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Olivia, let me cut to the chase. Every year my husband James and I fulfill a wish for child from the Comforting Hearts Children's Foundation. This year we've been matched with a child whose wish is to spend two weeks in Hope's Crossing Vermont. The town is a real throwback to one of those idyllic small towns you about in books or find in snow globes. The people really go all out for Christmas doing everything from sleigh rides, community tree lighting, to gingerbread house competitions."

"I not familiar with the town but the foundation is a charity I actively support. "

"Yes I'm aware and that's why I wanted to speak with you. Circumstances beyond our control have arisen which make it impossible forenames and I to make the trip to Hope's Crossing."

"That's unfortunate. I sorry to hear your situation prevents you from participating in the program this year. Is there anything I can do to help."

"I was hoping you'd ask. You see the young girl we were sponsoring, well her prognosis is not good, in fact she more than likely won't live to see another Christmas. Right now she's relatively strong, however her lab results indicate the current treatment is beginning to lose its efficacy and unfortunately there are no other treatment options."

"My cousin is a great oncologist. He stays abreast of all the cutting edge research and drug trials. I can ask him if knows of any promising treatments."

"I'm sure Kendra's foster family will appreciate any information you can gather. But the reason I asked you here was to see if you'd be willing to take Kendra to Hope's Crossing. Before you say no, hear me out. Transportation, lodging, everything is already in place. The foundation has even made arrangements for a nurse to check on her each day. Her medication will be kept at a minimum because she needs to function at a level where she enjoy her experience."

"Cyrus I don't think I'm the right person for this. I'm sure the foundation can find a suitable substitute even at this late date."

Cyrus raises his hand interrupting her attempt at an excuse. "Olivia your reasons for becoming a foundation supporter are not a secret. I was there the night you shared your personal story at the black and white donor gala. Though on the record I'd never admit it , your story and advocacy for the foundation's work was the deciding factor in me extending you a job offer. I understand this time of year holds bittersweet memories for you and I've watched you bury yourself in work to avoid..."

Olivia turns her head not wanting to hear his unsolicited amateur take on the psychology of grief. She's heard it all before from friends, therapists and well-meaning strangers. Dead is dead, the anguish you feel over losing a loved one is not something overused platitudes or an arbitrary timeframe will cure. Grief has no shelf life. Ultimately what you do to work through your grief is not a cookie cutter series of steps or actions, it's your own individual template to acceptance.

"I know I'm asking a lot but Kendra may not have long and the foundation doesn't have another supporter or volunteer whose already passed the necessary background checks to travel with a minor. Her foster parents have other special needs children they care for which makes traveling to Vermont out of the question. I honestly believe you are the right person to do this Olivia. Will you at least consider going to Vermont?"

Olivia sits emotionless rubbing her thumb against her index finger. "Do you need an answer this very second or can I think about it?"

"I'm sorry to drop this on you, it's just that it's no secret you spend the holidays diligently working, barely taking Christmas Day off. I think Hope's Crossing will benefit both you and Kendra."

"Cyrus I suppose I can appreciate your concern but it's presumptuous of you to assume you have any idea of what I need. I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning." Olivia stands, straightens her blazer and turns to leave.

"Olivia I apologize if I overstepped, it was not my intention to upset you. But I honestly believe helping this young girl will be good for you." They pause to share an unspoken understanding glance. Olivia nods and is out the door before Cyrus can say another word.

Carol steps in carrying a courier package after Olivia leaves. "Mr. Beene, the information from Dr. Grant has arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope's Crossing **

**Chapter 2**

Shaken, Olivia makes her way back to her office unsure of what to do next. She takes deep breaths to calm her nerves. The room isn't spinning but objects seem out of focus, distorted by her tears. _Why did he bring up her past?_ _She manages to function quite well in spite of the gapping emotional hole in her heart. What is he thinking? Is helping one dying child suppose to heal the pain from the loss of another?_ It's been five years. Five soul numbing years. She sleeps, she eats, she breathes, she kicks ass in the courtroom. She hangs out with friends, laughs on occasion and tries hard not to think about the last time she celebrated Christmas. "I'm fine, I'm in control, I'm intact right?"

There is silver picture frame stationed on the table by her window, the only personal photo in her office. It beckons to her. Holding the frame in her hand, she becomes lost in a memory, so lost she has idea when or how she traversed the room to reach the table. Gentle fingers lovingly trace the face of the little girl smiling back at her through the glass frame. She wipes away a lone tear and smiles. "I miss you," she whispers holding the photo against her chest. Memories of happier times flood her thoughts. A knock at the door snaps her back to the present. Sly walks in carrying two flutes and a champagne bottle.

"Congratulations." Sly pops the cork and pours the sparkling wine into each glass until the bubbles reach the rim. "Details woman, I need details. Start with how much of raise am I getting?" It takes Sly a moment to realize Olivia's demeanor is not the demeanor of a newly appointed partner. "Shit, you didn't get the promotion. Who did they give to? Was it that witch Virginia in estate planning?" Sly downs one flute with ease and is about the drink the other when she sees Olivia clutching the picture frame, her red eyes and wet cheeks. She rushes over to her friend and hugs her tight. Olivia buries her face in Sly's shoulder, her soft whimpers drown out the dozens of muffled voices heard outside her office door.

"Tell me what happened."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Olivia pulls away to speak. "The meeting had nothing to with a promotion. He asked me for a favor."

"A favor? What, he wants you take over one of his cases or clean up one of Phil's messes again?"

"No, he wants me take over his dream fulfillment obligation. Something came up and he can't follow through with fulfilling the wish he and James are sponsoring."

"O-okay, and this upsets you because?"

"The little girl they've been assigned wants to spend three weeks in some quaint town in Vermont that's a cross between Mayberry and Bedford Falls. This is her last chance to experience one a Hallmark movie type Christmases. She's not expected survive another year."

"Just like..., oh Liv I'm sorry."

"Just like Sheridan," Olivia answers with a sorrowful raspy.

"No wonder you're upset."

"He mentioned my speech from the gala five years ago."

"No he didn't, what a pill! That's below the belt, even for Cyrus. Hey, on second thought, maybe it's a test, maybe something to do with the promotion."

"I doubt it, he said it's common knowledge I work extra hard during the holidays to avoid dealing with my grief."

"He actually said that."

"Not in so many words but I got the hint. "

"Are you going to do it?"

"I haven't decided. I basically told him I needed to sleep on it."

"Five years Sly, five years. Should I be over it?"

Olivia every person mourns in a different way. Some take a month, others take a year or two, and others years. My Aunt Naughty Nancy wore black everyday for 20 years after my uncle died at a young age and went to the cemetery every Sunday to place flowers on his grave." Olivia cranes her neck looking at Sly confused.

"Naughty Nancy?"

"Turns out Aunt Nancy wasn't mourning my uncle at all, well maybe she did in the beginning; who knows. Anyway, we found out, much to my family's surprise, she was a female Christian Grey and black just happened to be her signature color." Olivia's eyes bulged.

"Yep, under all the black pantsuits, black dresses and schoolmarm skirt sets were leather thongs, body piercings, nipple clips and vibrating kegel balls. Her faithful trips to the cemetery weren't for my uncle, she went to meet one of her long time submissives who had a thing for being punished behind his mother's big ass headstone. When Nancy died you would have thought a pornstar had passed away by the look of attendees. Men outnumbered the women three to one and I had never seen so many leather and chain clad bodies in my life. At the gravesite, the family tossed flowers once the coffin was lowered into the grave. Her special friends tossed in whips, chains, collars, nipple and penis clips and other kinky stuff I haven't a clue as to what it was used for but I'm pretty sure it involved pain."

Olivia stares at her friend perplexed trying to figure out what this story has to do with her situation. "What does this have to do with my situation?"

"Nothing I just wanted to lighten the mood and give you a moment to catch your breath." Sly takes Olivia by the hand.

"Olivia, Sheridan was a big part of your life after your sister died. She was as much your daughter as if you'd given birth to her. You made it possible for her to live her life to the fullest in an all too short amount of time. The foundation had a role in not only helping you make her dreams come true but providing emotional support and counseling for you, that's why you became an ardent donor advocate. I know you're reluctant because helping this little girl may bring up painful memories, but Olivia, helping her may also bring up joyful memories. In all the stories you've shared with me about Sheridan, you may not realize it, the overwhelming majority are about times of laughter, the mischief you two got into, the quirky habits she picked up from you, and most all the love and affection you had for each other. I think your heart remembers there was more joy than suffering, it's your mind that keeps focusing on the loss.

Teary eyed Olivia confesses, "I loved her so much. She was my heart and when she died my heart stopped beating. Christmastime, was our special time together, we went all out. Every winter holiday tradition you can think of we did. For me celebrating Christmas without her is unimaginable so I work to keep my mind off her not being here with me."

"Answer me this Olivia, do you think Sheridan wants you to mourn her during the Christmas season or celebrate the good times you shared? Do you think she wants you to be unhappy? If she were to ask you to help another little girl have a wonderful Christmas, what would you say? Olivia do you truly believe you have no more love to give? Olivia do you think you've honored Sheridan's life these past few years or simply held on to her memory?"

Dropping her face into her hands, Olivia weeps. Sly wraps her arms around Olivia and rocks her friend back and forth whispering softly "everything is going to be okay."

Xxxxxxxx

Scattered pictures cover the dining room table. Disneyland, Mount Rushmore, Yellowstone, the Alaskan northern lights, and Niagara Falls. Trip after trip frozen in time in a snapshot lay before her, the five by seven records of happier times. Olivia fills her wine glass for the third time. She stares at the last Christmas Eve picture taken of her and Sheridan. She smiles remembering the circumstance. They're sitting in front of a huge Christmas tree, a tree so tall the top bent over at the ceiling. Olivia told Sheridan it was too big for the living room but Sheridan didn't care, it was biggest most beautiful tree on the tree lot, a perfect tree for her last Christmas. Olivia chuckles recalling they had to hang the angel tree topper like an ornament using the only sturdy string they had in the house, dental floss.

"_What should I do? Kendra will probably want to do all things we use to do. I wouldn't want to spoil her wish by being distant or balling my eyes out because everything reminds me of you."_

Sighing, Olivia starts to repack the photos and for the first time notices a small envelope taped to the bottom inside corner of the box. She tugs the envelop free and opens it. Inside is a card with a Navaho funeral prayer.

_Grieve for me, for I would grieve for you. Then brush away the sorrow and the tears, life is not over, but begins anew. With courage you must greet the coming years. To live forever in the past is wrong. It can only cause you misery and pain. Dwell not on memories overlong. With others you must share and care again._

On the back of the card is a message from Sheridan. Remember you promised me this mommy Olivia, no backies. Now go make yourself and someone else happy. I'm leaving you all my sweet hugs and kisses and really big wishes. Always, your loving daughter Sheridan . XOXO

The next morning, strutting down the hall on the way to her office, Olivia stops by Cyrus' office to speak with him. His secretary hasn't arrived so she knocks on his door.

"Come in." Cyrus puts down the brief he's reviewing. "Morning Olivia, he says with a hopeful smile."

"I'll do it," her answer delivered, she turns and walks away without another word.

Cyrus grins and resumes reading his brief. "Good for you kid."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you are let me know. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, favorite and follow.

Next chapter Fitz enters the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope's crossing **

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Grant, Mrs. Grant on line two"

"Daphne, I believe I've mentioned several times the woman on hold is no longer Mrs. Grant."

Smirking with sarcastic sweetness Daphne answers, "I'm sorry Dr. Grant, it's how she identifies herself. How should I announce her, Mellie, your ex, the mother of your children, she who should not be named, the cheater, I need a hint, there are so many titles and delightful epithets to chose from?"

"Daphne," Fitz warns halfheartedly. He can't blame her for her attitude, she told him Mellie was bad news from the outset but she's his baby sister, he figured he was a better judge of character.

"Okay, fine," she groans. I'll be professional, Dr. Grant, the witch is on line two and I'm going on break."

Fitz snickers at his feisty sibling, shaking his head in acceptance. He locks a stern gaze on the blinking red caller light. "She can wait I am not in the mood for her games." Ignoring the blinking line, he reviews a few patient charts, adds treatment notes and revises several medication dosages. Fifteen minutes later he presses the speaker button. Petty, maybe, justified, definitely.

"Dr. Grant," he intones not caring having made Mellie wait.

"Fitzgerald, I've been on hold for 15 minutes. Why didn't your secretary let me know you were busy? "

"What do you want Mellie? As you said, I'm busy."

"I wanted to go over the kids holiday plans". Fitz washes his hand over his face. Mellie wants something.

"There's nothing to go over Mellie, the arrangements are the same as every year. Gerry and Karen will spend winter break with me in Vermont. "

"I was thinking maybe they can spend.." Fitz cuts her off before she can finish the thought.

"Change requests need to go through my attorney six months in advance, you know this. What's with the last minute idea, they leave in two days?"

"Every year they go to Vermont, you never give them the option of going anywhere else. I think they'd enjoy a change in climate, maybe go somewhere warmer like the Caribbean or Tahiti. We can rent a ..." Fitz cuts her off again.

"A change in climate? They live in Malibu, how exactly is the Caribbean or Tahiti a change in climate? Where's this coming from Mellie, you or the kids? And who is we?"

Subtly was never a skill Mellie mastered. Her innate traits of greed, selfishness and narcissism taint her every word and action. It's why she's willing to stay on hold for 15 minutes and ignore Fitz's brusque attitude. "We is all of us silly. Divorce shouldn't prevent us from spending time together as a family. It's been three years since we've had any quality family time together. I think it's important the children see our commitment to the family is unchanged in spite of the divorce. It reinforces a sense of confidence and security in the children."

The rehearsed sincerity in Mellie's voice annoys Fitz to no end. Where was Mellie's concern for family time when she was off banging Gerry's soccer coach or betting at the racetrack? This caring mother bit can only mean one thing, she's broke. Mellie gets $200,000 in alimony in a lump sum at the beginning of the year which she has to make last for the entire year and two thousand a month for child support.

"Bank account overdrawn again Mellie?" He can hear her gasp, he's hit the nail on the head.

"Are you gloating Fitzgerald? My meager alimony barely keeps me afloat. You're worth millions and after seven years together I had to settle for ten years of subsistence support, an old car and a condo in Manhattan I have to lease out in order to pay the property taxes. And don't get me started on the paltry child support. You have no idea the diff.." He interrupts her for the third time. _One whole minute, impressive, it usually takes Mellie only 20 seconds to show her claws._

"Mellie before you say something asinine resulting in a court appearance and you getting a job at the Waffle House, I'm going to cut you off. Need I remind you signed a prenup, you agreed to the divorce terms in advance should our marriage not work out. You also agreed to the settlement in advance should you be the cause of our divorce. You live in a rent free home maintained by me. I pay for the kids school, extracurricular activities, tutors, medical, dental and summer camps. The 200 grand and child support you receive is more than sufficient to keep you in the lifestyle you hold so dear. Your problem Mellie is you're an imposter. You want your equally shallow friends to think you're bleeding me dry. Picking up the lunch tab, leasing the latest model car every year, shopping like you are an heiress and constantly living beyond your means is not my problem. Get a job if you find what you get from me is not enough to support you and your parasitic hanger-ons."

"Fitzgerald I did not call for a lecture or an assessment of what you think are my shortcomings. I simply thought I'd share my idea on an alternative vacation plan with you. Your flagrant animosity toward me is uncalled for and not good for the children."

"Mellie I never say anything disparaging or negative about you in front of the children. You are their mother, I will show the appropriate deference and respect in that regard whenever the subject of you comes up. You know this has been and always will be the case."

"Fitzgerald were never in the same room together. How should the children interpret your perpetual avoidance of their mother? Do you think Karen and Gerry are oblivious? We're their parents and we should be able to occupy the same space from time to time for their sake. The divorce does not end our responsibility to be supportive parents or present a united caring front."

"Mellie I have patients to see, are you done? "

"Maybe I should drop the children off this year."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No as in no. No as in no you may not drop the kids off. The usual arrangements are already in place. I've spoken to the kids, they're excited and looking forward to returning to Pembrook and Hope's Crossing, just as they do every year."

Mellie rolls her eyes at the mention of the Pembrook Manor and Hope's Crossing. _I'll never understand his or the kids fascination with that musty old throwback of a house. For heaven's sake it's not like he doesn't have the money to renovate and bring the house into 20th century at least. They all think it quaint and full of charm. I'd never thought I'd need to set foot in the place again but desperate times call for desperate measures. I need to get out of town and definitely will not run into anyone I know in Snoreville USA. I'll have to figure another way to get an invitation._

"Fine Fitzgerald I'll have them ready. Will your parents be there?"

"Mellie I'm not going to discuss who and who will not be coming to stay at Pembrook with you."

"Gerry and Karen are my children too Fitzgerald, I have every right to know who they will be exposed to."

Fitz stops drumming his fingers on his desk. "Okay Mellie, enough already. You can stop with the fake concern and the backhanded insult. Unlike being with you, being with my family holds no risk of exposure to anything other than genuine care, love, laughter and a good time."

"Are you implying?" Click, dial tone. "Fitzgerald, Fitzgerald, Fitzgerald are you there? Damn it!"

Mellie rakes her $200 manicured nails through her $700 permed tresses. Her little trip to Oswald's salon cost her a thousand dollars once she adds in the obligatory _I got money to burn tip_. She used the credit card Fitz gave her for the kids because she's reach the limit on all of hers and was not about to be embarrassed in Beverly Hills for trying to use a maxed-out credit card. She'll tell Fitz it was a mistake and pay him back next month when he pays her alimony. She had to do it, she had to save face, her two best social friends Bonnie and Trish invited her. They go every year in preparation for the rich and useless holiday party circuit. Unfortunately for Mellie she's overextended herself and cannot afford to keep up appearances this year. Leaving town to join Gerry and Karen for the holidays is the only excuse her friends won't question. She has to find a way to get Fitz to let her stay at Pembrook Manor until the New Year or if not the manor at least put her up in the cottage behind the main house because by now every inn in Hope's Crossing is booked. Mellie starts to pace and tap her cell phone against her thigh.

"Mom have you seen Bonnie, I can't find her anywhere, Karen says exasperated. I can't sleep without her."

Mellie grins in her head, problem solved. "Oh honey we'll find her. We can't have you up all night missing Bonnie, now can we? Did you pack her in your suitcase?"

Karen remembers and brightens, "Thanks mom I forgot, I did pack her up." Karen hugs Mellie and skips away happily to retrieve favorite doll and best friend.

* * *

"Dr. Grant, Cyrus Beene is on line one."

"Thank you Daphne."

"Cyrus you old cuss how are you? Did you get the package? The cottage is all set up for you, James, Ella and Kendra. Gerry and Karen can't wait to get started on Kendra's Christmas bucket list."

"We're all doing well and yes I got the package but there's been a change of plans."

"Change of plans? I reviewed Kendra's latest scans and blood tests, she's stable. Did something happen to her unrelated to condition?"

"No the change has nothing to do with Kendra. James's father suffered a heart attack and we need to go help support his mother. She's completely frazzled and afraid Burton is on the verge of dying."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please give James our love and wishes for his father's recovery. Is there anything I can do? Call a colleague, recommend treatment options, anything at all?"

"Thank for the offer. I'll let you. James and Ella left last night. I stayed to find a substitute for Kendra."

"Did you?"

"Yes, a colleague who also works with the foundation has agreed to chaperone Kendra. Her name is Olivia Pope. I'll email her information in a moment I just want to speak to you first. She's meeting Kendra tomorrow and the'll leave the next day as planned. "

"Her names sound familiar, have you mentioned her before?"

"Maybe, or you may remember her from a speech she gave five years ago at the annual foundation gala. It was quite the tearjerker. Anyway I'm on my way out to catch my flight. I've given her the package, explained the lodging arrangements and your role as host family. I'm sure both Kendra and Olivia will have a great time. Take care Fitz. "

"You too Cyrus and keep me posted on Burton's progress."

"I will, goodbye."

A few seconds later Cyrus' email arrives. Fitz opens it and reviews Olivia's bio. He recognizes her. He remembers the passion in her speech, the anguish she described and gratefulness she felt toward the foundation for all the assistance provided when she needed it most. He finds her eyes hauntingly captivating. He feels drawn to her.

"Dr. Grant, time for rounds. "

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment."

Fitz reaches to close the email but hesitates. For some inexplicable reason he wants Olivia's face to greet him when he returns to his desk, so he leaves the email open.

"I look forward to spending the next three weeks with you Olivia." He drapes his stethoscope over his neck and leaves to do rounds.

* * *

AN: Yes, Olivia and Kendra will be staying with the Grants in Hope's Crossing. Next up Olivia meets Kendra and they travel to Hope's Crossing. What do you think they'll do first? Do you think Olivia will find it hard to participate fully in all the Christmas activities? Do you think she and Fitz will hit it off? What do you think Mellie has up her sleeve?

I'll try to post chapter 4 before Christmas.

As always leave a review, follow and favorite, all are encouraging, inspiring and nice Christmas gifts.

May you all have a wonderful and blessed Christmas.

Love ya all,

Reader


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope's Crossing **

**Chapter 4**

Nods and smiles greet Olivia as she navigates the familiar mural and affirmation painted halls on her way to a third floor counseling room at the foundation to meet Kendra and her foster parents. She should be nervous yet she's not, she wants to make this trip memorable for Kendra and keep her promise to Sheridan. Finding Sheridan's message has imbued her with new purpose, a real desire to move beyond the sorrow of the past. Shaking off five years of mourning is going take to a minute, she's not naive. Compartmentalizing her sadness, memories and inability to allow herself to share her life is what she's done since losing Sheridan. But it is time to care again, to open her heart again and reclaim the joy that comes from giving oneself. The hallway ends opening to a circular area with a reception desk, couches, coffee tables with magazines, activity tables for children and glass paneled counseling rooms. This is the area where only good news is shared, a place where the children see only smiling faces. Olivia greets the the receptionist.

"Good morning, I'm Olivia Pope, I have a meeting with Allison Shimley. "

"Yes, good morning Ms. Pope. Allison is in with the family, she'll be out in a few moments to talk to you. Can I get you a cup of coffee, water, tea?"

"No, nothing thank you. I'll just take a seat."

"Certainly. If you change your mind, let me know. My name is Lauren."

Olivia sits on the empty couch farthest away from the two families already occupying the waiting area. There's one child in a motorized wheelchair, his body locked in a stiff contortion from an apparent muscular disorder and a little girl wearing a pink scarf to cover her hair loss. The parents lovingly attend their children assuring them their special wishes will be granted. She remembers being here with Sheridan doing the same, promising her dream to attend space camp was going to happen.

"Olivia, a slim redhead calls out.

"Yes." The two women approach each other with hands extended to shake.

"Olivia it's good to see you, it has been awhile. "

"It's good to see you too Allison. It has been awhile, what five or six months ago at the volunteer appreciation luncheon."

"Sounds about right. If you have some time after this meet and greet I'd love to catch up. Maybe go have coffee."

"I'd like that." Olivia is being honest. Allison was Sheridan's foundation family support aide and helped both of them through some tough days.

"Great. Olivia I have to say when Cyrus informed me you volunteered to substitute for he and James I couldn't have been more pleased. Thank you for doing this. Kendra is a delight and she is so excited to meet you. She can't wait to start her Christmas adventure with you. Follow me and I'll introduce you to Kendra and her foster parents Rusty and Becky Dillard."

As they walk back to the counseling room , a nervous sensation ebbs in the pit of Olivia's stomach. _Why now, I was perfectly fine a second ago._ Taking a deep breath she calms herself with a mini mental pep talk. _You can do this. Kendra needs you and you promised Sheridan. You've got this!_

Looking through the glass panel wall, Olivia sees a bright-eyed girl with an infectious smile, talking animatedly to two adults with equally pleasant smiles and two children in wheelchairs laughing and clapping at her antics. Allison opens the door, immediately Kendra is on her feet running to Olivia. She grabs Olivia in a bear hug around the waist, squeezing her with the innocent enthusiasm only little girls possess.

"I'm so glad you're here. Thank you, thank you for taking me to Hope's Crossing."

"Kendra sweetie, give Miss Olivia a chance to breathe, you're squeezing all the air out of her."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?

"No, I actually love bear hugs. And I am also glad to meet you."

"Olivia, I'm sure you already guessed, this is Kendra Sheppard."

Olivia extends her hand, "Kendra, I'm Olivia, I'm looking forward to our trip."

"And this is Rusty and Becky Dillard, Kendra's foster parents and Chloe and Josh, their other foster children."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"We have no words to express our gratitude for you agreeing to do this. Kendra is such a loving child who has brought so much joy to our lives. " Becky tears up. "It's not fair , she doesn't deserve this." Rusty squeezes his wife's hand.

"It's okay mommy Becky," Kendra comforts giving Becky a tender hug. Olivia's heart jumps, tears threaten to fall, bittersweet memories of Sheridan caring her mommy Olivia pop into her mind.

"Ms. Pope we'd take her ourselves but with two other little ones with medical conditions, three weeks in the snow away from a medical facility equipped to handle their conditions, it just isn't possible."

"Please I'm happy to lend a hand. Hope's Crossing sounds idyllic, almost storybook, I'm really looking forward to spending time there. I'm sure Kendra and I will have a wonderful time."

"Olivia why don't you have a seat so we can go over the itinerary." Allison points to the chair opposite her seat, Kendra however has other ideas and pulls Olivia toward the chair next to her. Allison shares a I guess I've been overruled look and smile with Olivia.

"Now I understand Cyrus gave you basic overview package containing information on Kendra's condition, the daily assessment to be performed by a local support nurse, her medications, which are minimal, and her dietary restrictions."

"Yes I read everything."

"Do you any questions or concerns?"

"Her nut allergy, it is to groundnuts not tree nuts."

"Yes, so no peanuts. Almonds, pistachios, pecans and walnuts are fine."

"Absolutely no peanuts!" Kendra adamantly declares. "If I even have a baby peanut my tongue feels funny, my eyes itch and I can't breath that good."

Becky clarifies. "If she ingests one or two nuts or half a teaspoon of peanut butter, she will have a serious reaction. However, she's never experienced a full-blown anaphylactic episode and her doctor has not prescribed an epi-pen. The last time she had a reaction was when this little here shared her peanut butter and honey sandwich because Kendra had a bad cold and she wanted to make her feel better." Becky raises the hand of the little girl in the first wheelchair. "Kendra was very congested at the time, thus the reason she associates not being able to breathe well with the allergic reaction."

"Chloe is a good sharer," Kendra adds proudly.

"Being a sharer is a very good thing," Olivia says smiling at Chloe.

"Olivia these are your airline tickets, shuttle passes to the train station and train tickets. You fly into Burlington, take short puddle-jumper to Rutland, then a shuttle to the train station in Proctor. The train will take you to Hope's Crossing and your host family, the Grants, will meet you at the station and take you to where you'll be staying."

"Where exactly are we staying?"

"At the Grant Estate, Pembrook Manor. You'll be staying in a cottage on the estate grounds. Dr. Grant and his family are longtime benefactors to the foundation. Should any unforeseen problem occur the nurse is unable to address, Dr. Grant will be nearby and available to render medical assistance."

"Dr. Grant, I don't think I've met him at any of the fundraisers."

"His participation has been limited in recent years. He's a highly sought after pediatric neurosurgeon and he's been pursuing a secondary board certification credential in pediatric cardiothoracic surgery."

"Wow", Olivia is totally impressed.

"Wow is right," Allison agrees. This is the first time the Grants have opened their home as a host sponsor. We had no idea they had a home in Hope's Crossing. This is such a fortunate coincidence. "

"Should I speak with him beforehand? How close is the cottage to town activities? How involved will the Grants be? "

"Dr. Grant has indicated they will be completely at your disposal. They have a copy of Kendra's list and are eager to tackle most, if not all the activities she has in mind. The only conflict on the calendar is December 22nd. The Grants host an all day holiday celebration for the local veteran's and children's homes. They've arranged for you to have a driver on the 22nd and possibly the 21st as well. You'll be in good hands."

"Yes, it appears Dr. Grant has covered all the bases."

"This is his contact information should you any other questions. He and his children are enroute to Vermont as we speak from California and will meet you at the train station in Hope's Crossing."

"I see , I guess I'll save my questions for when we get there."

"Miss Olivia are you excited, because I am. Hope's Crossing has so much fun stuff to do, we are going to be busy every second of every day."

"Yes I m excited. I hear you have a list of what you want to do while we're there.

"I do. It has everything on it. I went to the town website, they do everything you've ever heard of for Christmas. Carols, sleigh rides, make ornaments, gingerbread house contests. We're going to have the best time ever." Kendras eyes shine with excitement, her body dances with every activity she reads off her list. Her exuberance is contagious. Her foster parents and foster siblings are just as excited as her. They want this for her. They want the time she has left to be filled joy and happiness.

"Do you have any children Miss Olivia? Will they be coming with us? You know the saying the more the merrier. Did you know it has nothing to do with Christmas? Everyone just says it a lot at Christmastime. Rusty told me. He likes eddy-yums and buns."

"Idioms and puns sweetheart, not buns," Rusty corrects softly, then continues to enlighten those listening. " The expression was first noted in the 16th century. The complete sentence is T_he more the merrier; the fewer, the better fare_", which means with fewer people there is more to eat. "

"Forgive my husband Olivia he is a English literature professor, lecturing comes second nature to him", Becky says apologetically patting Rusty's thigh.

"Nothing to forgive, it's random tidbits like that one remembers when playing trivia games, so thank you."

"You play games Miss Olivia. I looove playing games." Kendra swoons leaning toward Olivia. I like Chutes and Ladders, Connect Four, Uno, Candyland, Candy Crush..."

Olivia tried to get a word in but Kendra's excitement leaves no room for a pause in the conversation. The little girl is adorable. It is hard to believe she's battling a terminal illness. She's a bundle of energy and so full of life.

"Kendra dear, are you going to give Olivia a chance to answer?"

"It's alright. Her excitement is natural. No Kendra, I don't have any children. Yes, I enjoy playing games. How about I bring my tablet and we play some games on the airplane?"

Kendra juts from her chair wrapping Olivia in another wonderful soul lifting hug.

"We're going to have the best time Miss Olivia."

"Yes we are Kendra, yes we are."

* * *

"Karen are you sure you've packed everything?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby. See I checked everything off my list."

Mellie grins slyly looking at Karen's overstuffed suitcase with sweater sleeves and pajama legs sticking out. Time to make her move.

"Sweetheart I think you need the bigger suitcase, this one barely closes and you don't want Bonnie to be all cramped and uncomfortable during the flight and train ride, now do you."

Karen and Mellie repack the suitcase. A few minutes later the doorbell rings. While Karen is distracted Mellie knocks the suitcase off the bed spilling the neatly packed contents.

"Oh dear, how'd that happen? " Karen immediately starts to repack, shoving everything back in haphazardly.

"Karen go put on your boots and gather your coat and gloves, I'll finish this."

"Okay mom."

Mellie refolds everything and repacks the suitcase. She pushes Bonnie under Karen's bed with her foot. She wants to able to tell the truth when asked where she found Bonnie. Sitting on her knees opposite the door she practices her reason for coming to Pembrook. She should win an award for the concerned mother performance she plans to give. Fitz will look like an ogre if he doesn't let her stay. The cottage should be fine, being under the same roof as his parents would be torture.

"Mom." Mellie jumps.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to startle you. Uncle Greer is ready to go. We need Karen's suitcase."

"Here you go son, I'll be down in a minute to see you both off."

"Okay mom."

Mellie takes her time, strolling to the front door ten minutes later. Greer is accustom to her passive-aggressive showboating and always has Fitz give Mellie a departure time with a built in cushion to compensate for Mellie's caused delays.

"Greer," Mellie deadpans a greeting"

"Mellie," Greer answers with equally well masked contempt.

"Hey kiddos, give me a hug. I'm going to miss you. Call me when you can, preferably everyday. Be good, mind your father and I'll see you three weeks." Mellie covers the two with kisses and gives them drawn out hugs.

"Mom", they shriek.

"Fine, fine, off we you. Have fun."

She saunters over to the mirror in the entryway after closing the front door. She adjusts her face several times looking for the perfect expression combination of maternal concern and slight irritation. She rolls her neck and tosses her hair back. _How could I not come Fitzgerald? Karen sounded absolutely distraught on the phone. Clearly something more than Bonnie missing was causing her distress. She's my daughter, her wellbeing is of the utmost importance to me. Did you really think I wouldn't come to investigate." _Nah, investigate is too inflammatory. _Did you really I wouldn't come to see if she needed me."_ Ah, much better. Well, time to book my flight and pack. Mellie dances up the stairs completely confident her plan is foolproof.

* * *

**Pembrook Manor**

"Karen honey are you sure you packed Bonnie?"

Frantic, Karen tosses everything out of her luggage, she looks under clothes piles, checks ever suitcase compartment even though she knows there's no way her favorite doll can fit inside. Plopping down on the floor she starts to tear up.

"Yes daddy. I checked everything off my list when I packed my suitcase. I don't understand why she's not in here. "

"Did you check your backpack, maybe you put her in there?"

"Already looked. How am I going to sleep without her? How is she going sleep without me? We have to find her daddy."

Fitz sits down next to Karen. Ignoring the warning signals pulsating through his body and the silent screams of danger danger shouting in his head, Fitz suggests the obvious. Tilting Karen's head by the chin, speaking ever so softly, "Honey, why don't you call your mom and see if Bonnie is somewhere in your room."

_God, I hope not_, Fitz groans in his head, praying Bonnie somehow fell out in Greer's car, the jet or is lost here inside house. He dreads Mellie milking this situation, turning it into a diatribe on how the divorce is the reason Karen needs a doll to feel secure. All children have a favorite toy or stuffed animal they cling to at some point, but Mellie, who gets her parenting tips from barefoot hemp smoking bloggers who espouse the virtue of the family bed, potty training at the child's pace, even if the kid is eight and still wearing a pull-up. Mellie is notorious for seeing a normal stage of child development as anything but normal, especially if she can attach a dollar amount to a perceived problem.

A sudden transient thought strikes Fitz. Mellie kept the doll on purpose. _No, even Mellie would not do something so underhanded. Would she? _Fitz tries unsuccessfully to dismiss the thought but his gut knows better. "Damn it Mellie," he curses through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Proctor Train station**

Awash in red ribbons, silver and gold ornaments, and forest green garland, the train station in Proctor is a blend of traditional New England Christmas adornment with a hint of Dickensian charm. Steam clouds billows from the bottom and tops of waiting trains invading the cold winter air and Christmas music plays softly in the background in between departure calls and tract changes. It is postcard perfect for the holiday traveler. Standing in the midst are Fitz and his children.

"Daddy Kendra is going to be so surprised."

"How about you Karbear? Are you excited? This is the first year they've offered this."

"Are you kidding dad, this so cool." Gerry excitedly answers for both he and Karen.

"Can I see their pictures again daddy, I want make sure we don't miss them."

"Sure honey."

Fitz, Karen and Gerry wait patiently for Olivia and Kendra to reach platform two. Gerry fiddles with a plastic candy cane hanging from a garland wrapped pillar, while Karen flips and twirls her handmade _Welcome Kendra and Olivia_ sign. Fitz checks his watch, their guests should arrive anytime now. He wants to hear the voice of the woman who has captured his attention. Having looked her up on the internet, he's been preoccupied with Olivia Pope ever since. Her eyes, her smile, spoke to him the second her picture popped onto his screen. Something about her touches him on a visceral level. There is a story behind her beautiful brown eyes, a story he wants to hear.

"Daddy, daddy, I see them. That's them."

"Thank you for the coat and gloves Miss Olivia, I had fun shopping with you."

"I'm glad you stayed on top of the weather reports. We'd both be freezing if you hadn't."

The Grants make their way over to the two unsuspecting travelers.

"Ms. Pope," a smooth baritone voice asks.

Olivia looks up from sorting through the transportation package containing the train tickets. Her eyes immediately lock on the source of the voice. She can't speak, his voice, his eyes, his debonair smile stun her for a minute.

Karen shouts surprise and waves her sign. Kendra smiles, grabbing Olivia's hand to confirm this is part of the itinerary.

Fitz offers his hand. "I'm Fitzgerald Grant, your host for next three weeks."

Olivia slowly extends her leather gloved hand, buying time until her brain and mouth reconnect. After two firm shakes her ability to use verbal communication is restored.

"Olivia Pope, a pleasure to meet you." Still holding his hand she introduces Kendra.

"The pleasures is all mine." Fitz is instantly enamored. He so wants to kiss her hand, be gallant, unfortunately given the circumstances, it is completely inappropriate.

"These are my children Gerry and Karen. We thought we'd surprise you on the last leg of your trip."

"Hi I'm Karen, I like your name. We both have 'k' names. "

"Thank you I like your name too. How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Me too!"

"We're going to have a lot of fun. You're going to love Hope's Crossing."

"Hi I'm Gerry, the big brother, I'm nine."

"I thought we were to meet at the train station in Hope's Crossing."

"Change of plans. There is a recent addition to Hope's Crossing litany of Christmas activities and we thought it'd be nice to surprise you."

"That's very kind of you."

"Isn't it nice of the Grants to surprise us Kendra?"

"Yes, thank you." Kendra says hugging Fitz, Karen and Gerry.

Olivia winks at Fitz and mouths, "she's a hugger." He knows it was not meant to be but he finds Olivia's wink sexy as all get-out.

_Snap out of it Fitz, are you forgetting why you're here. For god's sake get a grip._ Fitz blinks and takes a step back.

"What is this new tradition?" Olivia inquires.

"As I said it's a surprise. Right this way", Fitz points with a flourish."

As they approach the train Kendra notices everything. Familiar music, families bundled in coats covering pajamas and children standing in line with gold tickets. Then she sees the Polar Express placard on the side of train and starts jumping up and down. Olivia is looking at the train on the other track per the travel instructions.

"Miss Olivia, Miss Olivia, it's the the Polar Express, it's the Polar Express."

Olivia whips around to see smiling Grants and a beyond excited Kendra. All Olivia can think is what an incredible gift. This man has rendered her speechless twice in less than five minutes.

Kendra, Karen and Gerry race to get in line. Fitz and Olivia stand staring at each other.

With a shaky voice and watery eyes, "This is a truly wonderful surprise. Words are inadequate to express what you've done. Did you see the joy on her face? Thank you." Olivia rubs his arm, he takes her hand, holding it between them, interlacing their gloved fingers.

"Your welcome, you are both very welcome."

"Daddy come on, you have our tickets," Gerry shouts.

"Shall we Ms. Pope, we do not want to miss a trip to the North Pole."

"Indeed Mr. Grant. Lead the way." And Fitz does lead the way, never letting go of Olivia's hand.

"All aboard", the conductor shouts. Olivia and Kendra stare in amazement watching pajama clad children climb aboard the sleek shiny black train.

"Well are you coming?" The conductor asks.

"Where," Kendra asks excitedly playing along.

"Why to the North Pole of course. This is the Polar Express."

They board the train and find seats in the middle compartment. During the ninety minute train ride the passengers are treated to songs from the movie, hot chocolate complete with a waiter dance sequence and a visit from Santa Claus, who hands out bells. Kendra pulls out her list, crosses read and writes in ride the Polar Express. She cuddles next to Olivia.

"Miss Olivia do you still believe?"

Looking down at her charge, Olivia smiles. "Yes I do."

"Good, because if you don't, this trip is going to really suck for you." Kendra shakes her bell.

Fitz winks at Olivia and rings his bell. He most definitely believes.

* * *

AN - Can you believe Mellie? Clearly Fitz knows her all to well and his gut is telling him Mellie kept Bonnie. Shame on you Mellie.

Fitz and Olivia finally meet. Will Olivia have to keep Fitz on task?

Next up, time to tackle Kendra's bucket list.

BTW, Burlington, Rutland and Proctor are real places in Vermont. The train stations are story purposes only.

Have a great week.

Add a review and let me know if you're enjoying this story.


End file.
